The MBRS-RISE program at Albany State University seeks to stimulate students' interest, skills, competitiveness and participation in biomedical research. In order to achieve this goal, an environment that promotes the exposure, preparation and participation of students in biomedical research and other relevant activities will be developed. Research preparation activities will target rising sophomores and will include early exposure of students to the career opportunities and to the relevance of biomedical related research through invited biomedical speakers, graduate school visitations and conference participation. These students will also build the skills needed to successfully conduct research projects through a student research preparation program. This program will include an introduction to basic laboratory skills. Building on this foundation rising juniors and seniors, will engage in intensive research activities during the academic year and at research intensive universities in the summer. Students will enhance communication skills by presenting the results of their research at conferences. Participants will be guided through the process of preparing, selecting and applying to graduate school, to facilitate successful entry into Ph.D. programs. An academic mentoring program that provides individualized advisement planning and support for students will complement the research based activities ensuring that each student is on- track to succeed in upper level courses and in enrolling in Ph.D. programs. The MBRS-RISE program is expected to result in more students participating in biomedical research and choosing to pursue biomedical research careers. This will impact the pool of quality scientists, who can conduct research particularly on health problems that disproportionately affect minority populations.